


Loving Lincoln

by wyomingparmesan



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Louds, This is not Loudcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: A series of one shots focusing on Lincoln's relationship with his sisters. My first multi chapter story! Hope you enjoy.





	1. Lori

_Loving Lincoln_

Chapter 1: Lori

Lori looked out the window as she watched the city go by. Her sisters were all talking happily, except for little Lynn, who was sleeping in her car seat. Lori wasn't participating though, because she had a lot to think about.

The six year old was the oldest of five children. She loved all of her sisters very much, but every time her parents had another baby, she always had mixed feelings about it.

That's what is happening today, she and her little sisters are going to meet the newest addition to their family. She wasn't very happy about it.

"I can't wait to see the baby!", exclaimed Luna, "I can't wait to hold her and kiss her little nose".

"Now what makes you so sure that the baby is a girl, Luna?", Luan asked, "I want it to be a boy".

"It doesn't matter to me what it is, I just love babies!", Leni said happily, "What about you, Lori?".

Lori looked at her sister. "I don't really care".

Her sisters frowned. How could she not be excited?

They all sat quietly until they reached their destination, the hospital. Their father took each of the girls out of the van and led them to where their mother and the baby were staying.

"Okay girls you're going to go meet your new sibling now, but you have to be very quiet okay?", Mr. Loud told them.

"Baby!", Lynn shouted and Luan immediately covered the 2 year old's mouth.

"Lynn, you gotta be quiet remember?", Luan told her. Lynn shook her head, and they proceeded into the room.

There they saw their mother holding a little bundle in her arms. "Hi girls", she said to them quietly, "Are you ready to meet your new little brother?"

The girls gasped. A brother? Well that was new.

Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn started getting excited, and were throwing out all kinds of questions. While Lori was the same as she had been earlier, not excited about getting yet another new sibling. The fact that the baby is a boy didn't change how she felt either.

"What's a brother?" , asked Leni confused.

"It's like a sister, except with a boy", her mother explained.

"Oh so a boy sister?", Leni asked. Lori facepalmed at that.

"Sure sweetie", said Mrs. Loud, "Ok so who wants to hold him first?"

They heard "Me!" from four different little voices.

"Alright all five of you go sit on that bench over there, and we'll go from youngest to oldest, okay?", their father told them.

The girls went over to the bench on the other side of the room and lined up from youngest to oldest.

Little Lynn got to hold the baby first.

"Alright Lynn, you've gotta hold his head okay?", Mr. Loud told her as he placed the baby in her arms.

Lynn looked down at the baby and smiled. "Baby brubber!", she said loudly, causing the baby to fuss a little.

"Aw hey it's alright little guy, you get to meet Luan next".

Luan took the baby and started making funny faces at him.

"Aw now he's happy!", Luan exclaimed.

"He loves you Luan!", said Luna, "Okay me next!"

Mr. Loud placed the baby in Luna's arms and she instantly lit up. The baby was mostly bald, but he had just a little bit of white hair on his head.

"He's so cute!", said Luna, "I love him so much already". The 4 year old started to tear up then.

"Aw don't cry Luna", Leni said, patting her sister on the back, "It's my turn now!"

Leni was always nervous when holding babies. Especially since she almost dropped both Lynn and Luan. So she decided to just touch his face instead.

"Alright Lori, do you want to hold your new brother?"

Lori thought for a second, and she considered it, but the six year old wasn't very pleased with her parents at the moment, so she said, "No".

Her parents and sisters frowned. "Why not sweetie?", her mother asked her.

"Because I didn't want anymore babies!", Lori said. She could feel the tears burning her eyes. "I thought that five kids would be enough, but no I guess it's not!"

"I was the first child, and now every time there's a new baby, it feels like I get forgotten", she continued, "Even Leni gets more attention than me!"

Her father kneeled down to her height so he could look her in the eyes.

"Lori honey, we love you all. Just because we have another baby, doesn't mean we love you or your sisters any less", he told her, "I promise".

Lori smiled at her dad, "Yeah I guess you're right. I'm sorry". Just then, Lori noticed a little hand holding onto one of her fingers. She looked over to see her little brother looking at her and she instantly fell in love.

"Can I hold him now?", she asked. He put the baby in her arms. "Hey dad?"

"Yes honey?"

"What are going to name him?"

Her parents looked at each other.

"Lori, I think you should name him", their mother said, "The only condition is that it has to start with an "L".

Lori thought for a moment. She'd named her stuffed animals before, but never a person. This was a big deal. She then remembered a name she had heard at school, when they were learning about the presidents.

"How about "Lincoln"?"

"I think that's perfect", said Mr Loud, "Lincoln Loud has a nice ring to it".

"Welcome to the Loud family, Lincoln!", shouted Luna.

And it was after that day, the day of Lincoln's birth, that Lori never got upset about her parents having another baby. Even though they had five more after him.


	2. Leni

_Loving Lincoln_

Chapter 2: Leni

Leni Loud was six years old. Her favorite things to do were watch cartoons, and play with her fashion dolls.

She was sitting with her little brother, Lincoln, on the couch. They were watching their favorite show,  _Poppy Avenue_.

Her mother had asked Leni to keep an eye on Lincoln while she got some work done in the kitchen. Leni didn't mind, she liked spending time with him.

Lincoln was only fifteen months old, and he couldn't walk yet, but boy could he crawl. Lincoln had been getting into absolutely everything. Just last week, he crawled into his parents' room and got into his mother's cosmetics, and completely covered himself in them. His white hair still had a light pink stain.

"Oh look Linky! There's your favorite puppet!", Leni said.

Lincoln pointed to the TV and smiled, "Boo boo".

They sat there and sang along to all of the songs. After the episode was over, Leni noticed that Lincoln looked like he was uncomfortable.

"Aw what's wrong Linky?", she asked him.

Lincoln began to fuss and was pulling at his legs. "I 'tinky", he told her.

"Oh I see", Leni looked down at him, "I can try to change you. I've seen mommy do it lots of times".

Leni picked him up and laid him down on the couch. She then went and got a clean diaper and the pack of wipes.

It took her about ten minutes before she could get it done because Lincoln thought it would be funny to kick her, and he kept taking all of the wipes out of the package.

"There you go Linky, all nice and clean", Leni said as she finished putting the clean diaper on. "Now let's go play dress up".

She picked him up and headed towards the stairs. Her mom noticed this and went over to her.

"Leni, what are you doing with Lincoln?", she asked her.

"I want to take him upstairs to my room so we can play dress up", Leni told her.

"Hmm alright, but I'll carry him up there because you remember what happened last time?"

"Yes mommy", Leni said as she looked down at the carpet. Leni had tried to take Lincoln upstairs a few months ago and she almost dropped him. Luckily, there were both fine.

Rita took the baby from Leni and carried him upstairs and into Leni's room.

"There you go sweetie. Now be gentle with him Leni okay?"

"Yes mommy", Leni told her with a smile. She looked down at Lincoln. "I'm gonna go pick out some clothes for you okay Linky?"

Leni went over to her trunk where she kept all of her dress up clothes. As she was doing this, Lincoln had other plans.

He went over to her closet and took one of her dolls out of her toy box, and started to chew on it. He kept on until its head came off, and then he pulled the doll's arms and legs off.

"Here ya go Linc-", Leni looked over and saw her doll's body laying there, and its arms in her little brother's mouth. "Lincoln! Why did you do that?!"

She yanked the doll pieces out of his mouth, and then the toddler started to cry.

"What's going on in here?", Lynn Sr said as he poked his head into the room.

"Lincoln was chewing on my doll, and he broke its legs off", Leni told him.

He looked over and saw Lincoln crying in the floor. "Aww come here buddy", he said as he picked up the screaming child, "Oh sweetie, I don't think he did it on purpose. He's teething and he needs something to chew on".

"I don't care", Leni said with tears in her eyes, "That one was my favorite".

Her father sighed. "We'll buy you a new one okay?", he told her, "I'm going to go put Lincoln down for a nap."

Leni just sat there and played with her other dolls for a while.

* * *

 

Later that day, she was watching TV with Luan. Leni didn't know what show it was, but Luan sure did like it.

"Haha did you see that?!", Luan laughed, "That guy got hit in the head!"

Right then, Leni felt someone tugging on her leg. She looked down and saw Lincoln looking at her.

"What do you want Lincoln?", Leni asked him.

He climbed up into her lap, and gave her a small box.

"Oh you got me something?", she asked him. He nodded his head.

She opened it up and inside was a brand new fashion doll. She smiled.

"Aw Linky!", Leni exclaimed, "You and daddy went out and got me another one?"

Lincoln pulled his pacifier out his mouth. "Ya", he babbled.

Leni pulled him into a hug. "You're the best little brother ever, Linky", she said, "I'm not mad at you.

"I wuv oo Weni", Lincoln said.

"I love you too, Linky", she looked at him, "We never got to finish our fashion show! Come on".

She picked him up and took him to her room, with her mom's help of course.


	3. Luna

_Loving Lincoln_

Chapter 3: Luna

"And here's where you'll be sleeping soon Lincoln", Rita said as she looked down at the three year old who was holding her hand.

Lincoln looked around the room. "I'm gonna be sleeping in a closet?", he asked with wide eyes.

"It used to be a closet, son", his dad told him. "We turned it into a big boy room for you".

Lincoln didn't know what to think. He has been sharing a room with Lynn since he was born, and now that there's going to be a new baby in the family, his parents thought that it would be the perfect time for him to have his own room.

The toddler was nervous as this would be a big change for him. He held onto his stuffed rabbit, Bun Bun, and looked away. "Why can't I stay in my room with Lynn?", he asked.

His mom kneeled down to his level. "Lynn is going to be sharing her room with the new baby, and we thought that since you're older now, that you could have your own room", she told him as she rubbed his hair. "If you need anything, your sisters are right there okay?"

He smiled. "Okay mommy".

"Alright! Look son we even got you those Blarney the Dinosaur sheets that you wanted".

* * *

 

Lincoln tried his best to sleep. It was weird for him to not hear the comfort of someone else's snoring. Although he had a nightlight, he still had the thought of a monster coming out from under his bed.

"It's okay, Bun Bun", he said to the stuffed rabbit. "There's nothing to be afraid of".

He heard something creak. "Ok ok yes there is. Come on let's go".

Lincoln opened his door and toddled into the hallway. He wasn't one to want to bother his sisters after bedtime, but this was urgent. He saw a light coming from underneath Luna's door.

He went up to her door and poked his head in the room. "Luna, are you awake?"

The seven year old looked up from the book she was looking at. "Oh hi Linky", she said. "What's up?"

"I-I was kinda scared in my new room, s-so I wanted to come and sleep with you".

"Aw sure thing little bro, come on in"

Lincoln came into the room and snuggled up into her arms.

"Will you sing a song for me?"

"Sure, hmmm. Oh! I got one". She sang to him until he fell asleep. "Good night Linc", she said as she kissed him on the forehead, right before falling asleep herself.

* * *

 

Lincoln was still having trouble sleeping in his new room. He thought it was too creepy and scary, so going to sleep with one of his sisters was becoming a daily routine.

Luna didn't mind of course, but she knew he needed to learn to sleep on his own. So she had a plan.

"Lincoln come in here!", Luna yelled for him.

Lincoln came into the room and sat on her bed. He looked up at her but didn't say anything.

"What is it buddy?", she asked him.

"My room is full of monsters", he said.

"Oh really?"

"Yea. They're under my bed. I just know it".

"Well Linky, I think I can help you. Come on". She jumped up and led him into his new room.

"Look it's under there!", Lincoln shouted as he pointed to the bed.

Luna crawled under the bed. "Lincoln! I see him!", she shouted. "I'll get him don't you worry. He's an ugly one too".

Luna fought the monster and when she achieved her goal, she emerged from under the bed, with the monster. Which was just one of Luan's plushies that she had slid under there earlier.

"Oh Luna! Thank you!", Lincoln said as he hugged Luna's legs.

"You're welcome little bro", she told him. "Now get up there and I'll tuck you in".

Lincoln climbed into the bed. Luna covered him up and gave him Bun Bun.

"Goodnight Lincoln", she said as she rubbed his face. "I love you"

"I love you too Luna", he said.

Luna walked out of his room and closed the door behind her.

"Maybe this place won't be so bad after all", Lincoln said to Bun Bun. "Especially since I have Luna to kill all the monsters".

He drifted off to sleep and never had trouble sleeping in his room again.


	4. Luan

_Loving Lincoln_

Chapter 4: Luan

If there was one thing that seven year old Luan Loud loved more than anything, it was making others laugh. From an early age, she discovered that she had the ability to turn anything into a joke.

She has a very special mission today, and that was to make her four year old brother, Lincoln, laugh. He hadn't been feeling well that day, so she conjured up some new material she had been working on. As well as some of the classics.

She remembered how much Lincoln loved her sock puppets when he was a baby, so she brought those along as well.

She threw everything she needed into her wagon, and made her way over to her brother's room. She knocked on the door, and her a small voice from inside.

"Come in", the voice said.

She opened the door and made her way into Lincoln's room. His room was made out of an old closet, and wasn't very big, but she managed to fit everything inside.

Lincoln was laying in his bed, with the covers up to his neck. His nose was all puffy from where he'd been sneezing and wiping it so much. There were piles of tissues in the floor next to him, and he looked to have just woken up from a nap.

"Hey, Linc", Luan said as she made her way inside. "Feeling any better?"

He shook his head as he sniffed his nose.

"Aw, well I'm sorry to hear that", she said as she began pulling things out of the wagon. She took her old sock puppets and put them on her hands. "Hold on tight, Lincoln because I've got something that's sure to knock your socks off".

She giggled and ruffled his hair with one of the puppets.

"Say Luan, it looks like we have someone who isn't feeling well", she said as one of the puppets.

"I know what we should do!", Luan said as she went over and grabbed a jack in the box, one of Lincoln's favorites.

She took it and sat down next to the bed where he could see. She turned the wheel so that the music would play, until the puppet popped out.

She laughed as soon as it happened. She was expecting to hear Lincoln as well, but she looked up, and he was still looking at her with the same tired gaze.

Maybe he just didn't feel like laughing, but she could at least get him to smile, right?

She went over to her wagon and pulled out a bottle of bubble soap. They weren't funny, but Lincoln always giggled happily at the sight of so many bubbles.

She opened it and dipped the wand in the soap. She put it to her lips and blew a few until the room was almost full of them.

Lincoln was sick, and didn't feel like doing much of anything. But when he saw the parade of bubbles floating around his bed, he couldn't help but life up his hand to pop some.

"Bubble!", he giggled as he began popping some.

Luan smiled as she had achieved her goal. She sat there and blew more bubbles until Lincoln was worn out.

Their mom had come in to give Lincoln his medicine, and Luan decided she'd stay until he fell asleep.

She went through her old joke books and told him some jokes, much to his delight. She didn't enjoy those books as much, but Lincoln loved them for some reason.

The sound of his little laugh was like music to her ears. Even when it's all nasally and sick, it still sounds just as adorable.

It wasn't long before Lincoln felt the effects of the medicine taking over, and began to flutter his eyes.

When he finally fell asleep, Luan smiled as she watched the slow rise and fall of his little chest. She grabbed his Bun Bun, and placed him into Lincoln's arms.

"Ha", Luan said to herself. "You know what they say, laughter really is the best medicine".


	5. Lynn

_Loving Lincoln_

Chapter 5: Lynn

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear, Lincoln, happy birthday to you!"

"Now blow out the candles, sweetie"

The now six year old thought for a second, scratching his white hair with one finger. When he suddenly thought of what he wanted to wish for, he puffed out his cheeks and blew as hard as he could.

"What did you wish for, Lincoln?", his older sister Lynn asked him.

He looked at her with a smirk on his face. "If I told you then it wouldn't come true," he said as he stuck his tongue out at her.

She replied by doing the same.

"Okay everyone, now it's time to come watch Lincoln open his presents," their Mom Rita said as she clapped her hands.

Lincoln walked over to the chair that was placed by the giant pile of presents.

"Open mine first, Linky!", Leni shouted as she gave him a small box wrapped in green paper.

The small boy looked at the box with an enthusiastic smile. He thought about carefully opening the box, seeing as his sister had taken so much time to wrap it, but his excitement took over and he tore it open.

Inside was a small heart necklace that had been painted orange. On the other side, was an "L" in green paint.

"I made it just for you," Leni said with a smile. "It'll go great with that new outfit Mom got you-hey!"

Leni was stopped mid-sentence by Lori, who gave her a punch in the side.

Lincoln seemed to not have heard his sister's sudden outburst, as he looked at her and held up the necklace. "I love it, Leni!", he said. "Thank you".

After opening many presents, including the new outfit. Once they were all gone, Lincoln was handed a small, red envelope. He looked up to see Lynn looking at him.

"Here's my present, Linc"

He grabbed it from her, and opened it. Inside was a coupon, made out of notebook paper and written in marker.

"One trip to the park with your big sister, Lynn", Lincoln read the card out loud.

Lynn looked at him nervously as she waited for his response.

Lincoln looked up at her, with his eyes closed and smiling from ear to ear. He jumped up and hugged her around the waist. "I'd love to go to the park with you, Lynn!"

Lynn smiled as she patted him on the head and returned his hug.

—

Lynn put on her red sneakers and headed down the hall to her brother's room. His door was half cracked, and so she knocked on the door. "You almost ready, Linc?"

Lincoln turned his head and looked at her. "Yeah, just give me one minute". He jumped down from his bed and grabbed his new sneakers he had just gotten for his birthday. They were Ace Savvy themed, and were red and black. They also lit up when he walked.

Lynn noticed Lincoln had decided to wear his new outfit: a white shirt with orange overalls that stopped just above his knees. Lynn couldn't help but admire how cute he looked.

He jumped up as soon as he strapped the velcro together on his shoes. "How do I look?"

Lynn smirked and messed up his hair. "Like a little nerd".

Lincoln pouted as he fixed his hair. "You don't like it?"

"Of course I do, Lincoln. I was just joking, you look adorable".

Lincoln smiled as he grabbed his backpack, and reached out for her to grab his hand. She grabbed it, and the two headed out to the park.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Lincoln and I are going to the park", Lynn shouted as she and Lincoln walked out the door.

"Be careful"

"Have fun"

Lincoln felt proud to be walking with his older sister to the park, and while wearing a new outfit to boot. He showed this by announcing it to everyone they passed.

"Hi my name is Lincoln, and this is my big sister, Lynn. She's taking me to the park for my birthday".

"Well isn't that sweet", remarked an older woman they passed on the sidewalk.

Lynn thought it was sweet the first few times, but it had started to annoy her after awhile. When she saw that he was about to do it again, she put her hand on his mouth.

"Don't say it"

She took her hand off of his mouth, and he looked at her with a frown. "Why not?"

"Because you don't need to announce it to everyone where we're going".

"But I just want everyone to know you're my big sister," Lincoln said as his lip started to tremble.

"Don't cry, Lincoln," she said. "Look, we're here already".

Lincoln suddenly wasn't sad anymore, as the sight of the park made him giggle. With Lynn's hand still in his, he took off towards the swings.

He went and sat on the seat. "Can you push me?", he asked.

She looked at him for a second. "What about if I show you how to push yourself?"

Lynn sat on the swing next to his, and moved her legs in a swinging motion.

"To go forward, move your legs like this", she said as she stretched them out in front of her. "And to go back, you do this", she put her legs underneath her.

She did this a few times, and was soon swinging high. Lincoln watched in awe as his sister did this.

Lynn dragged her feet across the dirt, and stopped beside him. "Now you try".

Lincoln was hesitant at first, but he copied what his sister had just done.

The first couple times, he would just wiggle around on the swing. He has started to get frustrated. "I can't do it," he said.

Lynn got up and went behind him. She put her hands on his back. "Try it now".

Lincoln put his legs out in front of him, and Lynn gave him a little push. After a couple times, she stepped back and let him go on his own.

He was swinging as high as she had been just a few minutes ago. "I'm doing it!", he screamed as he went back and forth.

Lynn stood back as she watched her brother enjoy the feeling of swinging on his own for the first time.

Lincoln dragged his feet on the ground to stop, and got up from the swing. His hair was messed up from the wind going through it.

"That was fun!", he shouted.

Lynn smiled at him. "And you did it all by yourself", she said.

He hugged her waist. "But I couldn't have done it without you".

She returned his hug.

Lincoln released from the hug, and grabbed his backpack. "I want to go to the sandbox now".

"Come on," Lynn said as she grabbed his hand.

The two walked over to the sandbox on the other side of the park.

Lincoln sat down, and unzipped his backpack. He pulled out a bucket and a couple shovels. Along with them was his stuffed bunny, Bun Bun.

"You brought him with you?"

Lincoln nodded. "Of course," he told her. "I don't go anywhere without him".

Lynn shrugged her shoulders, and grabbed a shovel.

After building a couple sandcastles with Lincoln, she spotted a couple of kids playing soccer nearby.

"Hey Linc?"

Lincoln looked up from his digging. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if I go and play with those kids over there for a little bit?"

He looked over to see two girls kicking the ball. "It's okay, Bun Bun and I have some more castles to build anyway".

She got up and started walking over to the girls. "I'll be watching you still, okay?"

Lincoln nodded.

He grabbed a bucket and filled it with sand. He tipped it over and patted it to make sure it formed a tower. When he pulled it off, it was a perfect one.

He looked over at the stuffed bunny. "Wow, this is the best one we've made today".

His excitement was soon shattered though, as his tower was stomped on by a bigger set of feet.

Lincoln let out an angry gasp. "Hey! Look what you did to my sandcastle!", he shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry", said the older boy in a sarcastic tone. "Mind if I take this too?", he said as he grabbed Bun Bun from Lincoln.

"Aren't you a little old to be bringing your toys with you?"

Lincoln jumped up. "He's not a toy, he's my best friend".

"Your best friend, huh?", the kid remarked. "Of course you don't have any real friends. No one wants to be friends with a kid who has white hair".

Lincoln put his hands to his head and rubbed his hair. "There's nothing wrong with my hair".

"No there isn't, if you're an old man," the kid said as he started laughing. "Go back to the retirement home".

Lincoln walked over to him and started jumping, trying to grab Bun Bun out of his hands. "Give him back!"

The bully held him up high so Lincoln couldn't reach him. "I don't think so, pipsqueak".

He suddenly pushed Lincoln down, and his face landed right in the sand. He sat up, and had tears running down his face. Lincoln got up and ran over to Lynn, sobbing.

"Yeah, that's right. You run back to your mommy".

—-

Lynn kicked the ball into the goal, yet again. She had beat the other girls three times already.

"Oh yeah, baby!", she shouted as she put her fist in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, you win", one of the girls chuckled as she went to shake Lynn's hand. "You should try out for the junior team next season. I think you'd really enjoy it".

"I'll have to now!", Lynn said. "I'll kick everyone's butts".

Lynn was suddenly startled by the sound Lincoln crying, and she felt him run into her back. He fell down, and laid down on the ground.

"Lincoln? What's wrong?", she asked as she helped him up.

He hugged her and started sobbing into her chest. "T-there w-was a m-mean k-kid," he said between sobs. "He took Bun Bun and made fun of my hair".

Lynn soon had a scowl across her face. "He what?!", she shouted. "No one makes fun of my baby brother and gets away with it". She grabbed his hand and headed back over to the sandbox.

"There he is," Lincoln said, pointing his finger to the big kid sitting by Lincoln's stuff.

She could see that he had Bun Bun with him still, and was now playing with the other toys Lincoln had in his bag.

Lynn looked over at her brother. "Don't worry, Linc," she said with a determined face. "I'll get your stuff back".

Lynn walked over to the sandbox, and stood right in front of the bully's face. "So, you're the one who's been picking on my little brother, huh?"

The older kid looked up at her with a smirk. "Yeah, what are you gonna do about it, little girl?"

Before he could say anything else, Lynn gave him his answer. She punched him right in the nose.

He grabbed his face as he felt the wet sensation of the blood running out of his nose, and started crying. "You're so mean! I'm telling my mom!", he shouted as he got up and ran away.

Lynn went and picked up Bun Bun. "That's what happens when you mess with Lynn Loud".

She went back over to Lincoln, who now had a puffy face and shot running out of his nose. "I took care of him for ya, Lincoln", she said as she pulled Bun Bun out from behind her back.

Lincoln gasped and grabbed the rabbit. He squeezed it as hard as he could. "Bun Bun! You're okay!"

Lynn smiled as she watched her brother reunite with his best friend. "That rabbit really is your best friend, huh?"

Lincoln stopped and looked at her for a moment. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "No, you're my best friend".

Lynn smiled, and then ruffled his hair. "Don't get too soft on me", she said. "Come on, let's go home".

Lincoln grabbed his backpack, as well as Lynn's hand, and they began on their walk back home.

The walk was silent, until Lincoln spoke. "Hey, Lynn?"

She looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna know what I wished for yesterday?"

She stopped for a second. "But, if you tell me, then it won't come true".

"But it did," Lincoln stopped to look at her. "I wished to have a real best friend".

"You're my best friend, Lynn".

Lynn gasped, and put a hand to her chest. "Really?"

Lincoln nodded his head. "You're my best friend...and the best big sister ever".

Lynn couldn't help but go over and hug him. "You don't know how much that means to me Lincoln", she said softly.

Lincoln hugged her back. "I love you, Lynn".

"I love you too, Linky".


	6. Lucy

_Loving Lincoln_

Chapter 6: Lucy

Being a big brother was a hard job. It wasn't something that just anyone could do. Lincoln Loud was one of the many people who was assigned to this job, and he took it with stride.

At only seven years old, he knew mostly everything. He loved to play with his two year old twin sisters, and he knew how to solve any argument they may have.

"Dat's mine!", Lola would yell as she took Lana's cookie.

"But you 'ready had yours, dats mine!", Lana would yell as she tried to grab it.

The two would get into a scuffle, which involves lots of hair pulling and screaming.

"Hey you two!", Lincoln yelled as he came into the room. "What is it this time?"

Lana ran to him, with tears and snot running down her face. "Lola took my cookie!"

Lincoln leaned down to give her a hug. "Hey, it's okay," he tried to soothe her. He looked at Lola. "Now why did you take her cookie, Lola?"

"Because I ate 'ready, and I wanted 'nother one," she said.

He went over to her, and knelt down a bit. "That's not nice, Lola," he said. "Mom told you about this before."

Lola looked down at the ground. "I don't want to be mean…"

"Then don't do mean things," Lincoln said, putting a finger under her chin. "You can be a sweet girl, you just have to learn to be nice."

Lola looked at him. "I wanna be sweet."

"Then go say sorry to your sister"

Lola walked over to Lana, and handed her the cookie. "I sorry, Lana."

Lana grabbed it from her hands, and hugged her. "It okay, Lola."

Lincoln smiled as he watched the sweet scene between his little sisters. He slipped out of the room, and began to head down the stairs.

As he entered the living room, he was startled by the sounds of little cries.

He had became a big brother again, just a couple months ago, when his baby sister Lisa was born.

She was different than his other sisters from what he remembered. She didn't cry much, but when she did, he knew it was serious.

She was laying in her swing, crying as it swung side to side, trying to soothe her. Lincoln walked over to her.

By now, Lincoln knew a lot about babies. He loved to watch his mommy and daddy make bottles, and change diapers.

He got down on his knees so that he was level with the swing.

"Aw, what's wrong, Lisa?", he said softly.

The first thing he thought was that maybe she didn't like the swing. He reached up and turned it off.

His ears rang as the sound of her squealing reached them.

"Hmm let's see," he said, putting a finger on his chin.

He grabbed a bottle off of the table, and tried to put it in her mouth. She turned away.

"You don't want any milk?"

He reached under her green blanket, and felt her bottom.

"Your diaper is clean too," he said. "What could it be?"

He remembered what his mom told him once.

Sometimes babies just cry, and we don't know why. The only thing you can do is hold them.

He reached into the swing, and began to pick her up.

He remembered his parents telling him to always be gentle with babies, and to hold their head.

He picked her up, and cradled her in his arms. He watched her little chest vibrate as she continued to cry, and her little face was flush.

He began to rock her. "Shh it's okay," he said softly. "Your big brother is here."

He rocked her for a few minutes, until her cries became softer.

"See, I knew you were okay," he said.

He watched her eyelids flutter as she began to fall asleep.

"Aww look at that," Lynn Sr. said as he came into the room. "You're a natural, son."

Lincoln smiled as he looked from his baby sister to his dad. "The babies always like me, I don't know why."

Lynn Sr. knelt down next to him. "It's because you're a good big brother," he said, kissing Lincoln's head. "I'll take her now, if you let me."

"Good night, Lisa," he whispered, giving her a kiss on the forehead. He handed her over, slowly as to not wake her up.

He got up, and began to head upstairs.

Yeah, he knew his little sisters very well. He felt like he could do anything with them.

Well, except for one.

He stopped at the top of the stairs, and looked at the room directly across the hall.

The door was cracked slightly. He stepped closer, and took a peek inside.

His four year old sister, Lucy was sitting on her bed. The lights were off, and the room was illuminated by a bit of sunlight peeking through the dark curtains.

Lincoln lifted a brow.

He loved being a big brother, but Lucy made his job difficult. He just didn't understand her. He tried his best to spend time with her, but it never worked. She was just too…weird.

He remembered how excited he was to meet her, too.

* * *

_The day finally came. Lincoln had spent the last few months preparing for it._

_He was going to be a big brother._

_He thought about all of the things he could do with the baby. Leni had told him how babies were soft and cute, and how she loved to cuddle them. Luna and Luan had told him how babies were fun to play with._

_He was excited._

_His dad came and picked him up, along with his sisters. He brought them all to the hospital, where they saw their mother. She was laying in a bed, with a little pink bundle in her arms._

_"Hi kids," she said, softly. "Do you wanna meet your new little sister?"_

_The kids went up to the bed._

_"Hi baby," Leni whispered._

_"Lincoln gets to see her first," their dad told them._

_Lincoln climbed up on a chair that was close to the bed, and his dad placed the baby in his arms._

_"Look Lincoln, this is Lucy," Lynn Sr. said as he placed her in Lincoln's arms._

_Lincoln giggled happily as he looked at the baby in his arms._

_"Hi Lucy, I'm Lincoln," he said happily._

_Lucy had her eyes open, and was staring at him._

_He tried to talk to her a bit, **but she just kept staring.**_

_He started to whimper. "I don't like her," he said, his lips trembling. "She's scary."_

_His sisters watched as Lincoln began to cry, and Lynn Sr. took Lucy from his arms._

_Lori went over to Lincoln and picked him up._

_"Aw, Linky, are you scared of the baby?", she asked him._

_He nodded, and hid his head in her chest._

_His family frowned, as this was the opposite of how they thought he would react._

* * *

Lincoln frowned as he thought back to that day. He wanted to love Lucy, and even though he wasn't scared of her anymore, he still had trouble being around her.

He thought that maybe today would be the day when he tries to get to know her better. Every little bit helps.

He slowly stepped into the room. "Lucy? Are you there?", he whispered.

She just sat there, staring at the wall.

He walked over to her bed. "Lucy?"

She finally turned around to look at him.

"Oh…hi Linky," she said softly.

He blinked. He had never really heard her say his name before.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

She shrugged.

Lincoln knew in his heart that it was big brother time.

He climbed up on the bed, and sat next to her. "Do you wanna talk about it?", he asked.

She looked at him, her little eyes shining through her short, black bangs. "Am I weird?"

Lincoln thought for a moment. He wasn't expecting that, and he didn't know what to say. His honest answer would be "Yes, you are weird", but he knew that that wasn't what she needed to hear.

What she needed right now, was her big brother.

He took his arm and put it around her. "Why do you ask that?"

"The kids at school, they won't play with me," she said, with a sad tone in her voice.

Lincoln frowned. She had recently started preschool, and was excited to meet new kids. "How come?"

She shrugged. "I try to talk to them, and they run away," she said. "Am I scary?"

Lincoln's heart felt as if it broke in half. He hated seeing her like this. He knew that even though he didn't understand her, that she didn't deserve to be treated like this.

"You're not weird, Lucy," he said, reassuringly.

"I'm not?"

He shook his head. "Everyone is different," he told her, wrapping his arms around her. "You're special, and I think…the other kids just don't understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one day, you'll have lots of friends, and they'll understand how special you are"

She looked up at him. "Are you my friend?"

He hugged her tighter. "Of course," he whispered, laying his head on top of hers.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Linky," she said softly as she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too, Lucy."

And that, was when Lincoln realized:

He really did understand his sisters.


End file.
